EPIPHANY
by epyfani
Summary: Epiphany noun A feeling that expresses a sudden sense of understanding or understanding of the essence of something. It can also be a term used to accomplish a dream with difficult realization. That was they meant for each other, everything.


**_Boston._**

**_September 3rd, 2018._**

**_9:33 am, monday._**

Emma closed her spotify app and took the earplugs off as she walked out the elevator, going towards her office she noticed some co-workers were a bit too agitated. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself. It was an important day so she felt the need to dress herself with clothes that made her feel beautiful. A high waisted dark jeans with a brown belt, black turtleneck blouse matching with her black high heel boots and a red leather jacket to catch the attention. Giving some _hello's_ and _good morning's._ Emma made her way through the amount of people, as she walked into her office she put the leather backpack placed on her back, on top of the big glass desk along with some files she would need for the day. Emma suddenly heard someone knocking softly on the open door, she looked behind her back to see it was Ruby entering the room.

_"I saw the picture the bitch posted... Big news, huh?!" _She spat the words like acid. _"How are you feeling, honey?"_ Ruby was Emma's closest friend. They first met when both went to a job interview at The Mills Publishing.

Emma sighed. _"I feel... relieved, actually. I mean, now she has a new girlfriend, which means she has something else to occupy her time with. I don't feel so worried as much, it is good, but at the same time I don't know... It is not fair... I mean, after the living hell she put me through it is hard for me to trust and feel things fully, to commit. I keep overthinking about the past every now and then, and as much as I try to forgive and forget, it feels impossible. Meanwhile, she is out there living her best life, it is ridiculous". _Moving her head from the pile of papers on her desk to look at Ruby, she was greeted with comprehensive eyes.

_"That's totally understandable and valid, Emma. You have all the right to feel that way." _Ruby softly squeezed Emma's shoulder._ "You know, sometimes I still find it hard to believe, but on the good side, if there is one of course, you could make a shit ton of money writing about it... Miss chief editor"._

_"Yeah, right." _Emma laughed._ "I'm not writing about my failed relationship and how depressing my life got, thank you"._

_"Anyways, how are they reacting?" _She asked pointing to the loud people outside her office.

Ruby followed her gaze. _"Everyone is a bit worried, Mr. Mills announced his retirement through email since he left to the Maldives beaches last night. He did not show up, neither gave any informations on who is the new leader of the company... They have been wondering all morning"._

_"Wait a minute... You must know something!" _She looked back at Emma with narrowed eyes and an open mouth.

_"Actually, yes." _Emma bragged.

Ruby slapped her hand with a curious face, which made Emma laugh._ "Spill!"._

_"Regina mills, his only daughter. 32 years old, she left home early to study abroad and made her name out of the United States. Always kept her personal life very private, so no one really knows much about her, expect that she's the best at what she does. I got a bit curious but only found pictures of random women."_ Emma handed her phone, showing Ruby the pictures.

_"There's no information on people she dated, never got married as well, so it is hard to find anything else other than her professional life."_ Emma vaguely said while checking her phone for any other informations to tell Ruby. _"She should be here by now"._

_"I've always wondered how she_ _looked like, Mr. Mills would always talk so proudly about her. She no doubt is going to be a good boss, I just hope she's not some spoile..." _The whole department went suddenly quiet causing Ruby to lower her voice.

Wearing a black pant suit, with red and extremely high heels to contrast with her dark grey silk blouse. There she was, Regina Mills. Dark straight hair, a bit longer than her shoulders, tanned latina skin and Emma couldn't help but find that scar on her top lip very charming. emGorgeous,/em Emma thought to herself.

She was just passing by Emma's office door when she suddenly stopped, reading the name written on it.

_"Emma Swan?"_ Regina asked moving her head to look at both women inside. Emma stood up from the desk she was resting her body on and offered her hand to greet Regina._ "That would be me, hello. This is one of our editors, Ruby Lucas"._

"It's really nice to finally meet you Mrs. Mills." Ruby came closer to shake her hand as well.

_"Miss Mills, please."_ Regina smile softly. _"And the pleasure is all mine Miss Lucas... Miss Swan, would you mind coming to my office for a minute?"_ Regina gestured for Emma to follow her.

_"SMOCKING HOT!" _Ruby whispered to Emma who shushed her while leaving to follow Regina, bringing the files on her desk.

She walked into Regina's office watching she put her purse and a cup of coffee above the table._ "So, how are we?"._

Emma handed her the files. _"Here is all the information you'll need for now."_ Emma noticed she had an extra cup of coffee on her right hand, which Regina offered her while taking the pile of files from Emma's hands.

Looking curiously at the packaging she asked._ "You brought me coffee?"_

_"Latte."_ Regina simply said noticing Emma stayed still with cup on her hands for something like a minute making it a bit awkward.

_"I did not know what kind of coffee you like, or if you like coffee at all so I brought you the same I'm having. It is just a nice gesture to start the day, nothing much. If anything, put it back on my desk, I will not mind". _Regina explained calmly, taking her glasses out of her purse she finally looked at the blonde again. Emma noticed a soft smile coming from her just before she put the glasses above her nose and started to read the papers Emma brought her.

_"Thank you". _Emma finally took a sip.

Regina was still standing on her feet so Emma didn't take a sit as well. _"These are all the contracts we have for this month?!"_ Regina waited for Emma's confirmation.

With a nod she got closer to Regina and pointed out some examples on the papers._ "Yes, all the books, events, interviews... The black ones are what we already finished working on. Red are the ones that are still going to happen but everything is set and ready, just waiting for the due date. And the blue ones are the new ones, so we are waiting for some arrangements to start the work"._

_"Hm, I see... We got a lot to do, that is good". _Regina took off her glasses and moved her head to look at Emma who was right next to her, she pointed to the cup in Emma's hand. _"Did you like it?"._

_"Oh! Yes... I usually have the expresso but this tastes fancier"._ Emma took another sip arching her eyebrows in an attempt of being fun. Emma could swear she saw a smirk on Regina's lips while she fixed her hair. _"Come on Miss Swan, let's introduce me"._

_"Good morning everyone!"_ Regina said firmly walking out her office, catching everyone's attention.

_"I know you all got caught by surprise this morning with my Father's retirement, but that is not a reason to be worried in any way. Miss Lucas you can relax by the way, I'm not some spoiled bitch, in fact, I'm more than capable for the job." _Regina said looking specifically to Ruby who got a bit too red but managed to make it fun by giving thumbs up to Regina._ "Good to know, boss"._ Ruby said making everything laugh.

_"Okay... I am Regina Mills, Henry's daughter and now the new leader of this company. I know my father was not only a boss but also a friend to many of you and the changing might not be so well welcomed since we don't know each other yet. I am indeed a bit more serious and private than my father but it does not mean I'm inaccessible. Everything remains the same, Miss Swan will continue to be the connection between me and you, and if needed I'll come personally to you, or have Miss Swan bringing you to me. I want to keep my father's legacy the best way by making The Mills Publishing even better than it is right now, and I count with all of you to help me with that. Any questions?"._ Regina finished waiting for someone to ask something but everyone seemed very satisfied.

_"Well, let's get back to work then, shall we?"_ Regina gave everyone a soft smile and went back to her office.

Emma watched her go till the big glass door on Regina's office was closed behind her. She walked through the amount of people in their cubicles. Going towards Ruby's office Emma closed the door behind her right away.

_"She brought me coffee and I froze!" _Emma said a bit too loud, putting the cup on Ruby's desk for her to see.

_"So... She's a bit intimidating but also fun?! I mean, I gave her thumbs up and she laughed... Not to mention she's a whole ass goddess." _Ruby smirked taking the cup and drinking half of it. _"What did you think?"._

_"Well, she is very polite, smart, pleasant... This is unusual, but she made me feel very comfortable and it was just our first interaction... She reminds me of Mr. Mills, but female, young and gorgeous..." _Emma was interrupted by Ruby who gave her that look.

_"Don't do this, you're stunning Emma, I mean, look at you, beautiful blonde hair, green eyes, hot biceps, not to mention this classy gay style you have to match your gorgeous face. She did not deserve you, it has nothing to do with your appearance or you in general, Emma. She was too immature and stupid, you need a real woman, someone like that beauty right there."_ She made Emma look at Regina's office door, catching a sight of the brunette while she read something on her laptop_._

_"Honestly, forget about boss and employees politics, I want her". _Just like Emma, Ruby was an openly outed lesbian. She always had many affairs but never fully committed, as she would say:_ 'How do you expect me to settle down when there are so many women looking like goddesses out there?_'. Ruby was also very attractive, extremely tall with long and black hair to make contrast with her pale skin and dark red lipstick.

Both were distracted with all the chatting when the phone from Ruby's office rang. They looked at each other a bit surprised since it was Regina's branch line.

_"Miss Mills, how may I help you?" _Ruby answered the phone cleaning her throat, then she looked at Emma with a naughty smile and handed her the phone.

_"Emma Swan." _Emma simply said with the phone now pressed against her left ear.

_"It depends, do you need me to stay after hours?"_

_"No, that's totally fine Miss Mills, don't worry. I would love to help, yes."_

_"Sounds great. See you."_ Emma ended the call giving the phone back to a very curious Ruby. _"Stop looking at me like that"._

Resting her body against the desk Emma explained. "_She just wants my help, with some contracts, that's all"._

_"She wants you."_ Ruby affirmed.

Emma chocked a little. _"She doesn't even know me Ruby, not everyone is gay or crazy over me or you, okay?! Plus the last thing I need right now is you putting things that will never happen in my mind. I'm not ready for real things, much less platonic ones."_ She contested.

_"Maybe not now... But I can totally see it". _Ruby put her hands up in a defensive mood.

_"Gosh, you're delusional. Bye"._ Emma said goodbye with a funny laugh, taking the rest of the coffee with her.

The rest of the day passed very fast if you asked Emma, it was the beginning of September which meant they had a lot of work to do until the holidays. The last three months of the year always made the business increase, so the schedule was very busy between books to public, interviews and events to attend, writers to promote, meetings, conferences, hirings, firings and more.

Everyone had already left when she finally finished the book she had been revising for the last four days, Emma looked at the small clock on her desk, 7:11 pm. She got up rubbing her eyes and stretching her back, put all her things back inside her backpack and went towards Regina's office.

She knocked twice before she saw Regina's head move from the laptop to look at her through the glass door. With a gentle smile she gestured for Emma to come in.

Emma walked in putting her backpack on the chair in front of Regina, then walked towards the small jar with water right in the left corner in the back of the office. She finished filling her glass and took a big sip, turning around again to find Regina watching her moves.

She had her glasses on the top of her head messing up her hair a little, her arms were placed above the desk, one resting on it and the other holding a pen pressed against her chin and her hand touching the side of her face. Regina had a serious but still friendly look on her face, Emma was used to that because her father, Mr. Mills, had that same kind of expression, but somehow Regina made her feel a bit out of place with her gaze, maybe because she didn't know Regina so well, or maybe because she was just too beautiful for Emma not to froze a little.

_"So, what do you want to eat?" _Regina asked watching Emma finally take the sit in front of her.

Emma gave her a lazy smile while resting her body on the chair backrest and crossing her legs. _"Pepperoni pizza?"._

_"Pepperoni pizza it is". _Regina said getting her phone to make the order. After the call Regina checked her laptop briefly before starting some small talk._ "I was reading some files and I saw that you have been working here for eight years, is that correct?"._

_"Yes, I started when I was 20, almost finishing college, I was an intern along with Ruby. I had the chance of working in most sectors, if not all. Then I was offered to be chief editor last year and here I am". _Emma explained noticing how Regina paid fully attention.

Regina nodded and gestured with the pen between her fingers. _"That's very impressive, you know. I see people on the same sector for over ten years, specially women since it is still hard to see one in a position of power. You must be very good at what you do"._

_"I try to be. My aunt. Mary, have always taught me to do my best. She would say: 'The society is unfair Swan, you need to be twice as good to be in the same level as a medium man, they will not deserve you and it will frustrate you, but you need to keep doing better so one day you will no longer be compared to them, you will rule them'. She is a politician so it was a bit too dramatic". _Emma paused to laugh.

_"But she was right. So, whatever task I was signed up for I would try to make the best of it. But, being honest, it depended a lot on the company as well, there are plenty of people who are very good at their jobs but aren't given the opportunity to grow, so I believe I'm lucky to work on a place where people can improve and grow professionally regardless their gender, sexuality or skin color". _Emma pointed out her perspective and somehow she was proud of herself.

Regina smiled softly. _"He was right"._

_"Who?"_ Emma asked a bit confused.

_"Whenever my father and I talked about business or the company in general he would mention you, that you were his lucky coin making everything work as planned. He would say: 'I see a lot of you in her, doll. Two brilliant women'. I would usually just smile at him because I did not understand how it was possible for us to be so similiar if we did not even know each other, but now I see it, you do remind me a lot of myself. That's unusual, unique I would say, or maybe even special"._

The smile Regina gave her was different from the others and Emma couldn't quite explain it but it was there, this thing Regina has that made Emma somehow feel warm inside just by being herself. She wondered if Regina felt the same way she did, if they were indeed so similar that would explain why they got along without much effort.

A few minutes later, more precisely 53 minutes, they were both sitting on the grey carpet of Regina's office with a black couch right behind them, where they rested their backs while they ate a large pepperoni pizza which was placed between them.

Regina had got rid of her heels and Emma of her jacket, she had explained all the contracts Regina asked her to, then she listened to Regina as she talked about how she left home early at the age of 15, after her mom died, to finish her studies abroad. Now she was telling Emma about all the cities she have lived in so far and her experiences in all of them. London, Tokyo, Paris, Sydney, and more recently Milan.

_"... So even though I was away from him and home, I ended up pursuing the same profession. Someday he would need a successor and, well, I'm a only child so I didn't have to think too hard about it. But I made sure to be known as Regina Mills and not Henry Mills daughter". _Regina laughed proudly after swallowing another piece of her pizza, placing it back im the open box.

_"Oh, that I heard!". _Emma laughed along.

Regina suddenly reached out for her purse, taking a big manuscript from item _"This book came into my mail box two months ago, It was translated from Arabic but I managed to contact the writer and they wanted me to publish it here in the United States, I'll bear all expenses myself, but I want The Mills Publishing to be ahead of the work"._

Regina handed the manuscript to Emma and noticed how she foleyed the pages. _"It is an amazing romance, two boys in Sudan who fall in love but have to hide it or they will be punished with death penalty. They end up fighting their families to leave the country... It's very interesting and approaches some important topics no one really cares about. I believe it has the potential to be a best seller"._

_"Do you mind if I take this home for a few days? I would love to read it". _Emma asked while getting up and offering Regina a hand so she could get up as well.

_"Of course". _She told Emma letting go of her hand with a smile._ "Do you want to take these with you as well?". _Regina pointed out to the box with a few pieces left of pizza.

_"No, but if you're satisfied I can give it to Stewart downstairs at the lobby". _Emma offered.

_"Sound great". _She picked up the box from the carpet giving it to Emma._ "Thank you for today Miss Swan, your help means a lot to me"._

_"That's what I'm here for. See you tomorrow."_ Emma picked up her jacket and backpack and left the office. Entering the elevator she briefly looked back at Regina's office to catch a sight of her putting her heels on again.

_"Someone is looking very excited after working late, huh?!" _Stewart, a 63 years old and insanely tall man teased Emma while she left the elevator at the lobby.

_"That's because I got something for my bestie." _She gave him the box along with a huge smile._ "Eat while it is still warm"._

_"There you go." _He handed Emma her helmet and laughed when she saluted him._ "Be careful at the streets"._

_"I always am! Night Stewart, give Vera a kiss for me"._ And so she left home, indeed a bit too excited.


End file.
